Union
Union is like a guild formed by various players, where they can chat among themselves and work for a common goal, while enjoying the benefits of the Union Guardian. Union Jobs Member The default job when a player joins a Union. It can only use the chat, donate and Enhance the guardian. Officer The leader can appoint up three officers. During Crucible Events, they can buy empowerments to the Union. Sub-Leader Like officers, there can a max of three sub-leader. The Sub-Leader can do the following: * Accept members that applied to join the Union. They can be found on Union > Members > "Waiting to Join" tab. Note: there isn't any sort of notification for new applications, so the tab need to be checked from time to time, if the Union is currently looking for new members * Scouts new members. It can be done on Union > Members > Scout or by visit a player's profile. A scouted player counts as a temporarily member. Because of that, the max number of scouted player is equal to the number of free spots the Union currently have. * Purchase a new Guardian. * Change Burst-time * Like Officers they can also buy empowerments to the Union, during Crucible Events. Leader There can only be one. They can do whatever a sub-leader can plus the following: * Change the Union Name * Edit Union Description. The description is limited to 40 characters. * Change Jobs. * Remove Members * Changing the current Guardian * Disband the Union Union Rank The Union Rank determines the max members a Union can have. The rank can be increases by just donating gems. The gems will not be consumed on ranking up. Guardians Guardians give a boost to attack of characters that match the guardians element.When forming a union, the guardian of fire Igneitz will automatically be unlocked. Other guardians cost 200,000 gems, each, to unlock. Enhancing Guardians use Custom Points to determine their current level. These can be increased by enchanting the Guardian with weapons. Once enough Custom Points have been collected, the Guardian will level up. When enchanting the Guardian, only the rarity of the weapon is relevant for the amount of Custom Points it will give to the Guardian. Since the difference between N and SSR is small, is recommended to only use weapons of N rarity to enhance the Guardian. Fire Infernal Igneitz Lively, energetic, and daring, the youngest of the guardians has a pure heart. She strives to play her part as a Guardian so that nobody notices she is a little firl. Her sexual knowledge is largely superficial. Water Abyssal Aquario Rendered almost emotionless due to her dark past, she is cool-headed, and composed to the point that she may seem cold-hearted. Her life as a Guardian is everything to her, a mindset she brings to her missions. Lightning Thundering Boltania This free spirit is the least Guardian-like of them all. Dissatisfied with her current self, she constantly seeks a way to better herself. She may appear superficial, but she is both prudent and kind. Wind Auran the Gale Gentle and kind as the Holy Mother, she heals the wounded and consoles those who weep. her mind is not entirely whole though and she may act unexpectedly. She is absent-minded and prone to daydreaming. Burst Time A Union can have two Burst Times, each will last one hour. During that time, Union members can start a raid member with 100% Burst Gauge meter. The Burst Time can be set from the Management button on the Union Page by the Leader and Sub-leaders. Any change will only take affect at 00:00h of the next day. Note: Nutaku uses Pacific Standard Time (PST / UTC-8) from November Through March (Winter) and Pacific Daylight Time (PDT / UTC-7) from March through November (Summer). Notes * Players cannot rejoin other Union for 24 hours after leaving one. * Even in the case of Union disband, players ill not be able form a union and join other unions for 24 hours just like leaving one. * In the case of Union disband, all information concerning the union, such as donated gems, guardian purchased, guardian custom Pt, other union names and burst time settings, is lost (Even if the player reunite). * During Crucible Events is not possible to leave, kick members or disband a Union * When a Leader fails to log in for two weeks or more, the Subleader automatically becomes the Leader. ** If there is no Subleader, or in the event that the Subleader has not logged in for more than two weeks, the party member that first accesses the Union page will automatically be made Leader. Category:Mechanics